Your Girl
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike visits Buffy in Rome after the events of the finale. Sequel to "My Girl."


This is the sequel to "My Girl." It might help to read that one first, but I guess you don't have to. I needed something else after seeing the finale and I thought of this. That was so not an ending so I thought I would fill in the blanks. Hope ya'll like it, please review as always=)

Buffy Summers was sitting in her apartment drinking a cup of hot chocolate. She was feeling a little nervous as usual. It has been weeks since she last saw him and she hasn't even heard from him. She really hoped everything was okay. She stood up and looked out her window. Rome looked really beautiful at night and she was glad that it wasn't raining. She was about to grab her coat to go out for a walk when she heard someone knock on her door. She wondered who it could be. Buffy opened the door to see Spike standing there. She smiled and felt relieved at seeing him again. "Spike, you really came back?" She said as she hugged him and he winced a little, but hugged her back.  
  
"Of course, told you I would." Buffy pulled away and got a better look at him. She then noticed his appearance and saw the bruises and cuts on his face.  
  
"Looks like you were in a pretty bad fight. You okay?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle." He then looked at her apartment and smiled. "Nice place, love. I bet it looks even better from the inside." Buffy looked at him until she got what he meant.  
  
"Right, I forgot. Come in, Spike." She moved out of the way and he walked into the apartment. Buffy closed the door once he was inside. They both sat down on the couch. "So, tell me what happened? How bad was it?" Spike sighed and leaned back a little.  
  
"Pretty bad, it was yet another apocalypse. Barely got out of that one alive, but at least I didn't become dust this time. Big plus there." Buffy nodded and wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"What about Angel? Is he okay?" Buffy asked a little worried. She hoped that he made it also.  
  
"He's fine; he let me see you on my own. I was a bit shocked by that, but he said he had elsewhere to be. Probably has something to do with Nina." He explained.  
  
"Who's Nina?" Buffy asked and Spike looked back at her.  
  
"His girlfriend or whatever you want to call her. He still hasn't really given her a title. They have been spending some time together though. She's a pretty decent bird, also a werewolf." Buffy raised her eyebrows at that.  
  
"Right, well that's good. I'm glad he found someone." Spike wasn't sure if he believed her.  
  
"You sure of that?" Buffy looked at him and knew what he was thinking. She held his hand and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"I'm sure, Spike. Angel and I have been over for a long time now. It's better this way." Spike smiled at her. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more, pet." He released her hand and she took a deep breath. She had to know more about what happened.  
  
"What about the others?" Spike looked saddened before he answered.  
  
"Wesley didn't make it." Buffy looked away from him. She felt bad for the loss of her former Watcher. She didn't get to know him that well, but she knew he was a good man. Buffy looked back at him and could tell that he had more to say. "Gunn made it to the final battle, but his wound was too severe and he lost a lot of blood. He didn't get very far." Buffy nodded and again felt sad for the fallen warrior. "Fred we lost a while back. Not sure if you know about what happened." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I heard about what happened, I have my sources." Spike nodded also.  
  
"She was a great lady, but Illyria helped us out in the end." Buffy nodded again and realized that he left someone out.  
  
"Spike, what about Lorne?" He gave her a small smile.  
  
"Fond of the green demon, were you?" Buffy gave him a smile in return.  
  
"I only met him once, but yeah I was fond of him. He was really sweet to me and helped me out with what I was going through at the time." Spike nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well, as far as I know he made it out safely. He told Angel that he was leaving so if he did survive I don't know where he could be, but I have a feeling he's still out there somewhere. Wouldn't be surprised if we saw him singing on Broadway one of these days." Buffy laughed at that.  
  
"Yeah, I can picture that." She said and then grew serious. "How's Angel doing? I mean to lose Cordy and Fred and now Wes and Gunn?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"It's hard, in this business we always have to lose someone we love and it never gets easier. I think he'll be okay though. He's pretty strong and he came out in the end. You would have been proud of him." Spike was surprised by what he said, but he meant it.  
  
"I'm proud of both of you." Buffy stated and he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. It felt good to hold her in his arms again, it's been too long.  
  
"I'm bloody exhausted. Saving the world is hard." He said breaking the silence and Buffy smiled.  
  
"Don't I know it." She replied when a door in the back opened and Dawn walked into the living room. Her eyes lit up when she saw Spike on the couch with her sister.  
  
"Spike, you're really here?" Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, looks like. How've you been, nibblet?" Dawn gave him a smile and went to hug him.  
  
"We really missed you." She whispered to him.  
  
"I missed you, too." Dawn then pulled away and noticed his bruises, but she didn't comment on them. Spike gave her another smile. "Well, look at you. You're a very beautiful young woman. Not that you weren't before, but this place has been good to you." Dawn blushed a little at the compliment.  
  
"Thanks, but doesn't Buffy look great?" Dawn said moving the attention to her sister who suddenly seemed uncomfortable. Spike smiled as he turned his gaze on Buffy.  
  
"She always does." It was Buffy's turn to blush. Dawn decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, what happened?" She asked Spike and Buffy could tell that Spike seemed tired and probably didn't want to get into what happened again.  
  
"We'll tell you later, Dawn. Spike could probably use some rest." Buffy explained and Dawn nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. I guess I'll be going to bed now. You'll be here tomorrow, right?" Dawn asked Spike and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, not going anywhere." Dawn smiled and went to hug him again. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left back to her room to give them some time alone. Buffy sighed and rested her head on Spike's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Spike." Buffy said before she drifted off to sleep. Spike smiled as he looked at his girl.  
  
"I'll always be here, Buffy." He whispered to her and then drifted off to sleep also, finally at peace.  
  
The End  
  
Well, there ya go. I decided to give us what Joss wouldn't, hope it was okay. I was supposed to put one of my AU stories in next, but I thought of this and decided to write it and put it in first. I haven't given up on those though. Look for my next story pretty soon. I wanted to thank Joss and the cast and crew of _Angel_ for 5 great years. I wish it could have lasted longer, but what can ya do. Again I have to say that I love you David Boreanaz. I'm not a crazy fan, really. Okay, maybe a little. He's just hot and I'm sure a lot of you would agree with me, but if I'm alone in this then that's fine. I also love the rest of the cast. As long as we continue to write fan fiction, _Buffy _and _Angel_ will always live on=)


End file.
